Such a work station is disclosed by DE 27 26 875 A1, where said work station even constitutes the whole packaging machine. The packaging machine described there serves to seal plastic bags, a carrying handle being simultaneously cut into the plastic bags. As soon as a plastic bag is pushed into the insertion slot of the machine, it actuates a microswitch which, in turn, activates an electromagnet. The electromagnet attracts a piston which is supported in the interior thereof and which moves relative to the electromagnet. This movement is deflected in a mechanically comparatively complicated manner and transmitted to a movement of the sealing and cutting tool.